


Lessons

by Severiner, Xobit



Series: Demon'verse [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, BDSM, Demon culture, Desire Demons, M/M, Monoformers, Monos, Multi, Noble Culture, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Power Play, Teaching sex and sexual acts, Virgin sex, hedonisem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: Ooooh something I would love to see some time, it might be in the far future though. I would love to see Lore call in a young possibly untouched Incubus and have Rune help him teach. That would be FUN!And so it happened and so it was!
Relationships: Lore/Sigil, Lore/Sigil/Nurr, Lore/sigil/young demon
Series: Demon'verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744147
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Transformers inspired and the 'Mortal world' mentioned in it is Cybertron. However it is populated entirely by OCs (so far) and demons are monoformers, they have no alternate modes.
> 
> Their gods are Unicron and Primus, the only 'canon' Transformers characters that are regularly mentioned.
> 
> If that's not something you want to read, don't, and please heed the tags as I tagged for all of this.

“Sigil,” Lore called softly, so as not to startle the young demon before him. The slim demonling was already shaking, his wings wrapped so tightly about him they might never come loose again. And he reeked of hunger. 

It was never fun to come into adulthood as a demon, the sudden void in one’s magic that one’s Creators had filled until that moment, the strange hunger that gnawed and gnawed and gnawed! Yes, Lore remembered it all too well, how he had tried to hide it, how he had turned gaunt and starved in a matter of orn until his Creators had shoved him at their most trusted advisor for teaching. 

That teaching was remembered with fondness however, Niraga had been a very good teacher, even gentle. Lore knew he wasn’t always gentle with the young demonlings sent to him for this. But then again, not all of them needed gentle. 

However, this one had not been sent for him. Which was likely a part of the young one’s fear, it certainly was why he himself felt like bursting with pride, and no little arousal. But he wasn’t all that surprised. Sigil was a bit of a miracle, a living, venting one. Mortal turned demon, mated and bonded to a powerful aspect prince and carrier of a demon sparkling, all within a few vorn of arriving on Charr. 

Young Nurr would be Sigil’s student, his first such, and Lore would once again be Sigil’s teacher. 

Oh he was going to enjoy this!

"Yes, my beloved?" Sigil looked up from where he had been playing with Calren, their little one.

"Oh, are you going to be teaching this orn?" He asked having noticed the young demon.

"He is a pretty one."

“Yes and no, Sigil.” Nurr pressed back, as if he wanted nothing more than to turn and flee. Probably that was what the starving demonling most wanted, Lore grinned, until he got his first taste he would be full of fear. 

“I will be teaching you, but Nurr’s Creators asked for you to teach their Creation,” not that Sigil would need all that much teaching. Lore had included him in everything after they mated, naturally. It was not like he could shut his bonded out, nor did he want to try!

“Oh!” Sigil gasped, a surge of lust and nerves going through him.

Turning away for a moment, he called a waiting demon to take Calren. Once the little one was safe in a trusted caretaker’s arms Sigil turned back to his mate and the nervously waiting Nurr.

“Well, then I shall have to do my best not to disappoint,” He purred a little teasingly holding out a hand to the young demon.

“My beloved will not let this be anything but the most pleasant experience for you, and I desire only pleasure for all involved.”

Nurr pressed back even harder and Lore could easily imagine the still too large optics going impossibly larger at Sigil’s deliberate come-on. There was lust there, desire, but those were the feelings that scared him so much. He hadn’t felt them before, even if he had seen them, and on occasion the result of them. 

“Perhaps we should go to our nest before you begin the lesson?” 

“Yes, I believe we should,” Sigil nodded standing. Reaching out to his magic he pulled the three of them from the audience chamber to their nest.

“Much better,” He purred before pulling Lore into a heated kiss. He wanted the air saturated with lust and desire. Wanted to stoke the embers he could taste in Nurr into flames.

Lore rumbled into the kiss, amused at Sigil’s enthusiasm. Nurr, caught between them seemed less enamoured and started to wiggle. As if that would help!

"Please, I'm fine!" the voice was more of squeal than anything else. Nurr wished himself anywhere but right there at that moment. An honor his aft! He didn't want to be caught between his prince and the consort mate!

Breaking the kiss, Sigil shook his helm.

“No you are not, you need this, Nurr,” He sighed, stroking the tense wings which were still hiding the young demons frame.

“I can taste your hunger, your need. I want to do this, I want to bring you pleasure, to taste your overloads,” Sigil crooned, still petting and stroking.

"I don't want this," but Nurr knew it was a half truth at best. He had to learn. This was an honor, he just did not want the honor, he would be happy with a perfectly ordinary teacher. His prince and the mate consort scared him half to deactivating! 

"Don't worry, young one, you will want it soon enough," Lore purred.

“Perhaps we would be more comfortable sitting down in the nest?” It was not really a question, and Sigil gently tugged the resisting demon with him.

“We could start with some polishing,” Depending on how it was done, a good polish could be very relaxing or very arousing. He was planning for somewhere in between.

"I'm already polished!" Nurr did not have much of a choice though. His prince pushed him at the berth and he landed on it with an undignified squawk. 

“That is hardly the point, any demon with half a working processor can tidy up his finish in mere moments. No it is the act of buffing in the polish that is the focus,” Sigil explained grinning as he took out their supplies.

Sigil, done with talking for now knelt in the nest, starting to work on one clawed ped slowly working all the way up to the pelvic armour before starting on the other leg, paying meticulous attention to any spot that made the lust he could taste flair. He loved doing this, loved how he could make Lore react and interested to see if he could draw similar reactions out of the young demon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Virgin, taste so sweet," Lore purred as he crawled in to settle against the rim of their nest. He would observe until guidance was needed. Or intervention...

"But, oh!, but I," not that he dared struggle anymore. Lore was not known for patience all things considered. Nurr mewled and tried not to pant.

“Mmmm yes, very sweet,” Sigil agreed, ignoring the words Nurr came out with, they were not telling him that he truly did not like it nor asking for more, or something different.

Skipping over the pelvic plating for now Sigil moved onto the arms. He was enjoying the mewls, enjoying that the fear was slowly receding as relaxation and lust took its place. The torso was next, still avoiding the pelvic armour, that would come later when they were going to actually touch the seals, Nurr was still far too tense for that yet.

Nurr wasn't sure what to feel when Lore started to point out features he liked. Embarrassed was not right and it wasn't humiliation either... 

It felt a little bit like pride, only with heat involved somehow. 

"Hm, looks like he will surpass his Creators in wingspan, and they are lovely in color," Lore talked to keep Sigil focused through the difficult stage of denial. Some younglings broke from it faster than others. Nurr seemed a stubborn one.

“Mmmm, yes, they are beautiful already. Come on, unfurl them for me? I want to see how gorgeous they truly are. And I love polishing wings. Did you know that his wings were the first thing I fell in love with about Lore? And that was when I had barely met him,” Sigil purred, he still loved wings and now had a far better appreciation of them, knowing what they meant in demon culture.

Nurr did as was asked though it made him nearly sick with fear. His Creators and a few playmates had touched them... never like Sigil spoke of it though. But saying no was not an option any longer.

"Not much for talking, I bet he will be a vocal one," Lore smirked when Nurr cast him a horrified glance.

“Oooh, that will be fun,” Sigil chuckled, Lore had called him a hedonist while he was still mortal, it had been true then and was still true now. He simply loved anything to do with pleasure including giving as well as receiving.

He fell on the wings with pleasure, taking his time to sensually rub the polish into every machnometer, not letting his ‘victim’ any respite. Not even when he switched to the other wing.

Nurr was slowly responding, his frame heating and relaxing and the lust they could taste getting stronger. This was more fun that he had originally thought it would be!

"Not so bad now, is it, youngling?" Lore crooned, hand idly playing with his own right wingtip. Of course he was aroused, he was watching his bonded play with an untouched demon, the very air vibrating with arousal and need. 

“Sigil, remember to show him how to feed, I think that will solve the last of the tension for you.” 

Nurr just moaned, wondering if it was even possible to relax any more than he was right then and there. He felt like a puddle of liquid metal, all hot and pliable. 

“Ah yes, thank you for reminding me, beloved,” Sigil purred at his mate.

“I need you to focus with you magic and feel,” Sigil concentrated himself, probing around Nurr until he found what he was looking for. It was a little strange, trying to describe it, Sigil really did not have the words, but it was like a plug, a barrier that had to be opened to let Nurr or any demon taste the emotions charging the air around them.

“This is how you feed,” he pushed at the barrier and it gave rather easily.

“Can you taste now? Taste how full of desire Lore is just from watching me polish you. My lingering enjoyment from touching your wings.”

Nurr moaned and shook, could he taste? He felt drunk, and like he was drowning. Like his chassis was too sensitive and yet he wanted more, more, more, more… 

“He’s feeding, my little lover, give him a chance to find balance,” Lore rumbled with amusement and decided to distract Sigil for a bit. Letting his wing go he slid his hand down his plating and palmed his panel. It retracted immediately, since only will had been keeping him from showing his arousal, and he grasped his spike and stroked it slowly. 

“Certainly plenty to feed on right now,” Sigil’s smirk morphed into a moan, his mate was such an evil tease sometimes.

Shifting, he moved closer nuzzling against Lore’s legs.

“The things I want to do to you when we are finished teaching,” Sigil near growled from his lust, sending images down their bond, showing everything he loved doing to his mate. Lore was not playing fair so why should he?

“You know, I can play as freely as I want, right?” Lore lifted an optical ridge and sent a few choice images back. Then he grinned, showing fangs and stroked himself more firmly, not even trying to hide the fact that a bit of pearly transfluid were dripping from the tip already.

Nurr managed to flop his head around so he could watch the two, see what caused the delicious feelings that tasted so sweet. Not on his glossa, no, it was somewhere inside him that was filling up, tasting and gobbling down what was so thick in the air. 

“Of course, I was not saying you could not,” Sigil glanced over at Nurr and grinned wickedly.

“Perhaps we should provide a show along with the meal,” That was all the warning he gave his mate, moving swiftly he took the leaking tip into his mouth, giving it all the attention he knew how. He was still partly focused on Nurr, watching and waiting until he would be ready to move onto the next part.

“As if you could, ah!” Lore let banter be banter, free hand moving from the rim of the nest to grip the back of Sigil’s helmet. Such a bad little consort, but such a very, very skilled mouth… 

“Mm, bad demon, I don’t think I should let you have what you so want,” okay, maybe he wasn’t completely abandoning the banter. He could feel how Nurr seemed to find their play fascinating, how it relaxed him. 

Among any of the lust and desire aspect demons sparklings were not exactly kept from seeing interfacing, in any of its forms. Nurr had seen his Creators together, seen other elders together, in many ways. But this was profoundly different, he could taste what was happening, could feel what his prince and the consort was feeling. It made that place inside him overflow so that he felt more than just merely drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigil whined around his mouthful, of course it was all play, banter, and he was being a little naughty, but it was not like he was leaving Nurr needy.

Reaching out with his closest hand Sigil found Nurr’s wing tip and began playing with that, paying careful attention to his reactions.

Another wicked idea formed and he quickly hid it from his mate, he could not use it quite yet, not while still being held in place.

Suddenly he could feel the difference between feeling the pleasure and feeding on the pleasure. Nurr whined and rolled over to touch the back of the consort’s leg. Sigil, his name was Sigil… was he allowed to use it? 

“You don’t like that, Sigil?” Lore rumbled a laugh, fingers stroking at the base of a curled horn. 

“I’m still the master, my little lover, I am still your master,” it was a teasing taunt, nothing more since they both knew that Sigil would not enjoy being the master quite as much as he was enjoying being the one servicing. 

Sigil mewled and moaned, Nurr was not ready yet though he was responding, he was more exploring than anything else. It was good, far better than the fear from before.

~Always. I am forever yours, your willing servant and plaything.~ Sigil agreed through a short range non-encrypted comm. This was another aspect of pleasure, one that if needed he would explain to his student later. As it was there was more benefit from letting him hear all they were saying than hiding any of it.

“Mm, and such a good plaything for the most part!” Lore purred deeply, pushing on the back of Sigil’s helmet for a moment before he let go and folded his arms behind his head. 

“Show your student how good you are at this, how much you like servicing me,” Nurr didn’t seem to be all that aggressive, so it would be good for him to see a submissive at play. And if he turned out to be, it would not be amiss for him to know how to let a sub act. 

Nurr flickered his optics in confusion, unsure if he even had to be there for this. But he was too ‘drunk’ to move much and ended up just idly stroking Sigil’s pede because it was in comfortable reach. 

Also, if he was to admit it, it was fascinating to see this so close, so personal. Beneath the lust he was feeding on he could taste and read all the other emotions there, love, the thrill of the power game, lust of a completely different kind but which he did not know the name for. It was tied into both the love and the power game itself. He wondered at it, but it was not his place to ask. 

Ok maybe he would not go through with his idea. Sigil did not mind, not when he could taste his mates lust and enjoyment and Nurr’s fascination.

Purring Sigil took the rest of his mate’s spike into his mouth, determined to make a good show for his student.

~I am going to make you overload, love. Then it is Nurr’s turn, he will need a good overload to burn off that charge so he can focus on his lessons. There is still so much to do, to show him.~ They had not even touched the seals yet!

Nurr made a hiccuping sound at being mentioned, looking up from stroking the lovely clawed pede of the consort. 

“Yes, Nurr, we haven’t forgotten you, you’ll get to feel the skill of my consort in a far more direct manner than this,” Lore didn’t even lift his helmet to see the mech, he could taste the astonished nervousness just fine, as well as the flare in lust. 

Sigil hummed in agreement around his mate’s spike, clawed hands moving to massage thighs and aft.

~You may touch if you wish, this is about you, teaching you all about pleasure in as many forms as we can in the time frame.~

“I am,” Nurr said, a little bit defensively. It was even true, he was touching! Even if it was just one pede…

“Ah, youngling,” Lore chuckled a little bit, gently, “that is not the kind of touch we mean, and you know it.”

~I should have said that you can explore, less likely that would be misinterpreted,~ Sigil shifted his wings spreading them a little in invite at the same time as he pressed his aft up just a little bit, giving Nurr a few options.

“But,” Nurr wanted to sulk, but it was not really possible for him when he knew without a doubt that they were not teasing him. That even this, where they focused on each other, was done for him. To make him at ease, to open him up for what was to come. Swaying a little he got to his knees and shuffled a little closer, determined to be as flippant as he could about what they wanted of him.

It lasted right till he sat beside Sigil and could watch him doing his… thing, up close and personal. 

“Like that do you, youngling? I can tell you he is good at it,” Lore rumbled with pleasure, considering if he should go back to guiding Sigil in sucking off his spike. No, no it was better to see what his mate might have planned. He was just a prop right now. 

Sigil pulled off briefly to speak out loud, nuzzling his mates spike as he did so.

“I can do this for you, later when your seals have been taken, let you feel what it is like.” He grinned nibbling and licking up the length, making sure Nurr got a good view of what he was doing, before taking the entire length down again, bobbing his helm and working his intake.

“You, I,” Nurr felt strangled again, heat suffusing his chassis. Embarrassment and the powerful new feeling of real lust. 

“I would take him up on the offer,” Lore hummed, well aware of what the demonling was going though. Poor thing, it was easy to fix though and would be soon. In the meantime he was going to enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Sigil purred encouragingly, shifting his wings again, trying to bring attention to them in the hope that Nurr might find the courage to begin exploring.

He kept laveing his attention on the spike in his mouth though, wanting to bring his mate over, wanting Nurr to watch and feel and taste an overload.

Nurr reached out to touch the offered wing, just… It was so different from touching his Creators, the response… 

Hmm, good, getting bold, Lore smiled to himself and let the pleasure take over. Sigil could handle this part well enough on his own. 

Sigil moaned encouragingly at the touch, shamelessly using that to further stimulate Lore. Wing pressing up into the hesitant touch, encouraging, offering more.

As always Sigil let his emotions, his feeling, free reign, letting his partners taste what they were doing to him.

“Is it, does it… t-taste good?” Sigil liked it, but that could be because of the feelings it created. Nurr was not sure at all about this. But he was supposed to learn, so yes, questions had to be good. 

Lore snickered, through a moan and rolled his head against the nest rim. 

~Depends on your tastes, some, like me, love the taste and the act, others simply love the taste, or the act and some like neither. But that is the fun of experimenting, exploring, you get to find you what you enjoy and be confident that in the future you won’t have to do what you don’t like,~ Sigil explained, drawing nearly all the way off, pausing for a long moment until he could taste the beginnings of frustration in his mate then taking him back down again.

“Oh,” Nurr opticked his prince and the consort, hand still resting on the wing, claws twisting a little. 

“Sigil,” Lore rumbled warningly, shifting slightly. It wouldn’t be an all consuming overload, but he didn’t want to hold back anymore. 

~Let go, my love. I am ready. Watch this you are in for a treat,~ Sigil purred, he knew what that tone meant though usually Lore’s lust and desire were a lot higher than they were currently when he chose to let go.

Lore growled rather than roared as the charge raced through him and arched up. wonderful! Sometimes it was nice to feel it more, rather than letting it consume you.

Sigil moaned, pleasure rushing through his frame as he felt and tasted the beginnings of his mates overload. He truly loved this, loved everything about his mate and the pleasure they brought to each other.

He did not forget Nurr, kneeling beside them, hand still resting on one of his wings. Pulling off he gestured to the wet spike, covered in his oral lubricants and the remains of transfluid.

“You wanted to know how it tastes, you may lick him clean,” Sigil shifted out of the way, giving Nurr room.

Nurr squeaked at being called out, but when Lore lifted his head to look at him he quickly shuffled close enough to do as said.

It was a strange taste, not unpleasant, but he did not know if he liked it. 

"Hmm, you have potential," Lore growled and motioned for his mate to deliver a much needed kiss.

Sigil crawled up to lay beside Lore, letting him dominate the kiss he knew his mate had desired. It was not that he could not be dominant but for the purposes of demonstration Sigil took a purely submissive role.

~The taste varies a little, technically not very much at all, between different mech, but what you feel for the one in question seems to have an affect on how well you like the taste,~ Sigil continued even as he was being kissed senseless.

If that was true Nurr thought he really shouldn’t like Lore’s transfluid. He’d always been just on the good side of afraid of the Prince. Like any sensible low or none ranked demon was. He had no idea why his Creators had thought it a brilliant idea to petition the mech for… well this. 

However he didn’t actually dislike the taste, he just didn’t know if he likedliked it. 

And he should probably stop licking the now clean spike. 

Lore chuckled when Nurr suddenly drew back as if he had been burned, looking away and flushing painfully hot. 

“I don’t think he disliked it, my little lover, and I think that he, with a bit of training, could become quite the expert spike sucker.” 

“Oh that is high praise indeed, my love. Now I believe I promised you an overload, Nurr,” Sigil smirked, slinking closer to the young demon.

“Let us start with a kiss,” He purred the words as he took hold of Nurr’s chin, bringing their derma together.

"I only praise when it's deserved," Lore settled back again, watching his mate coax the demonling into a proper kiss. Mmm, now there was something to rev him up every time! Sigil was such a good kisser and he really knew how to make a spectator want to break in. 

Ah well, soon enough he would have his consort all to himself again,

Nurr whimpered into the kiss, confused at the praise. He knew he needed to be good at bringing physical pleasure, better even than Incubi were said to be, that he needed to look good enough to be desired. That was how he would primarily feed now, but... He had thought that...or... but?

He broke the kiss and huddled a little, looking up at Sigil with confusion evident in his still a little too large opticks. He didn't manage more than a vaguely questioning sound though. 

“I can’t know what you want or need if you don’t tell me,” Sigil admonished gently, he did not want any more of this hiding.

“Do you need me to be more forceful? Or to continue to take this slow?” He rubbed at tense wings again, feeling them slowly relax under his ministrations. Leaning in again he licked and nibbled along Nurr’s jawline, waiting for his response.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it you were doing?" It came out in a rush and Nurr's optics darted to Lore since he couldn't really look at Sigil while the consort was making him feel... things.

“You mean this?” Sigil moved back up to Nurr’s lips kissing him again.

~Kissing, it is one of the simplest and easiest ways to initiate intimacy, and it is fun. Open your mouth for me and I can show you more that can be done with kissing,~ Sigil was amused that he was once again using the comm. frequency, it seemed that his mouth was being used a lot during this lesson, not that he minded one bit!

"N-no," Nurr pulled away again, optics darting back and forth, "the other thing, while you... I, we? The prince's overload and, you were p-playing?" 

"Ah, you did catch that, very good, young one," Lore smiled approvingly and then looked expectantly at his mate. 

“Spike sucking? You wish to know how I was doing it?” Sigil asked, reviewing those moments in his memory.

Lore laughed, sometimes Sigil was far too literal, or evil, possibly it was evil. But the poor demonling needed a bit of a break.

"No, my dear consort, he wants to know about the power game."

Nurr gave his prince a look of pathetic gratitude for him stepping in. The spike sucking part was self explanatory, but the rest had been... different. Different, from anything he had seen, really seen, before.

“Oh, dominant and submissive play, or otherwise known as power games. There are many different aspects and levels to it. You know how it works with Mortal pets? It can be like that but consensual. Depending on the level, for how much control you have or give to your partner, different amounts of trust is required, though for any power games trust is always a requirement,” Sigil smiled, pleased that Nurr was asking such questions.

“Oh,” Nurr digested for a moment, then pushed it away. He was sure he could read about it, or ask someone else. He was here to be taught the actual physical act, that other thing… just a bit of a bonus he suspected. 

“Kissing?” 

Lore laughed, not cruelly, but just… Oh the demonling was so young! It was adorable, sexy and attractive. And the fear was receding, slowly but surely. Most importantly though Sigil seemed to like his role as teacher. That was good, there would be more who partitioned for him to teach their demonlings, hoping that his blessing would rub off a little. 

Or a lot. 

Sigil grinned, “Of course, how about you take the lead this time and show me what you have learned so far?” A chance for the demonling to get creative, adventurous and to show how well he was paying attention.

“If I recall correctly, my beloved told me when first teaching me, that kissing is one of the key stones of any good encounter,” It was a little bit teasing but mostly affectionate, he always looked back on those first lessons with fondness and some amusement.

“I did tell you that,” Lore rumbled lazily as he watched the young demon look nervously at Sigil. As if his consort would bite! 

Hm, well, he might at that… 

“Me kissing you,” Nurr swallowed nervously and moved closer with something that wasn’t quite reluctance. It wasn’t a question, just… just…

He awkwardly held the other’s shoulders and pressed his dermas against those that had so recently made him feel like melted stone. It didn’t feel like before, but he wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong.

~Not bad. Let me show you small techniques then you try,~ Sigil took over the kiss, licking and lightly nibbling at Nurr’s lower lip before pausing with an expectant air.

Nurr was hesitant to try, but even he could admit that it felt a lot better than simply pressing derma to derma. Soon enough he forgot his reservations in the heat the kiss created, unaware that he was losing himself to something that was so relatively simple. 

Lore enjoyed watching, and feeling, as the demonling lost the last of his nerves to arousal. Mm, it was always nice to feel that, a rather different kind of fare than what Sigil so readily gave him. 

Sigil moaned into the kiss, the technique was not perfect but the loss of the last of the nerves translated through both Nurr’s kiss and how his lust tasted. So sweet, this surrender, this reaching out for what they were made for.

Unable to contain it Sigil sent his enjoyment through his bond with Lore, letting him know without words what he was thinking and feeling.

Gradually Sigil introduced variations into the kiss, hoping that Nurr would catch on without breaking the kiss.

He tried to follow, he really did! But eventually it became too much and Nurr had to break away, a small cry leaving him as he leaned heavily on Sigil, hiding his flushed faceplates against his shoulder. 

"That was enjoyable on so many levels," Lore gave the praise easily, since he had enjoyed it. Both vicariously and more directly. 

“I think you are in need of an overload, then once you have calmed a bit we can move onto something else,” He would be seeing if Nurr was ready to have his seals touched yet or if some education in tactile pleasure would be required first. Not that he would skimp on that lesson either way!

Sigil could feel how worked up Nurr was, and it was likely the young demon did not even realise how much in need he was right now. That and an overload should help remove the last of this cute but counterproductive nervousness.

“Overload?” the question was a bit muffled but Nurr was too busy rubbing his face against Sigil’s shoulder, and incidentally the base of one still stubby horn against his chin. It felt really good… 

“Well, I think this will be interesting. I am sure he could work himself there eventually if you allowed him to play,” but of course that would take much, much longer than Sigil doing it. Not that they didn’t have time, but there were far more fun things to do to a young submissive while teaching him how to best be what he was. 

“Mmm yes. We can give him time after, as a test of sorts,” Sigil grinned tilting his helm to lick and suckle at the base of the horn, that was always a sensitive spot


	6. Chapter 6

“Touch me where you wish to be touched and I will show you how to touch that area. But to keep this interesting don’t go for my wings straight away,” Sigil instructed, wanting to see how long this game would last before Nurr overloaded.

Nurr had already been reaching for the wings and he flickered his own back and out of reach at Lore’s chuckle. Instead his hands dropped down to Sigil’s waist, loosely clasping it for a moment as he tried to decide. What would feel good? He didn’t really know and ended up just sorta sliding his hands up side plating, picking a little curiously at seams. 

“Yes, like that, explore and find what makes your partner react, what makes their lust and pleasure spike. You can go deeper into the seams, just be careful not to prick any lines,” Sigil accompanied his words with actions, wiggling his fingers into Nurr’s side seams, stroking and playing with what he found there.

“Is this how most, um feed?” Nurr wasn’t embarrassed about the question, but he was so concentrating on what he had been asked to do that he had trouble thinking straight. 

“All that feeds from emotions of one type or another, yes. I am not sure about the others, though Incubi feeds on the physical aspect, I am not sure how that works though,” Sigil frowned a little. Many things were still strange to him, though it was getting less and less and more obscure and largely irrelevant things, than anything important.

“They feed on the physical energy that others put into the act of making love. Life energy if you will, which is why a mortal can die from loving an incubi even if the demon doesn't consume his spark. It is also why sparks are such a delicacy to them,” Lore supplied the answer readily enough. That was his role in this after all.

“Oh,” it was far more interesting to realize that he could get his fingers into the side seams. They had seemed far too small, but the plating was loose and it was warm inside, hot… Nurr wondered if his own seams were the same, if Sigil liked his touch as much as he liked his. 

“You should not linger too long in one spot, though if you find a ‘hot spot’, that is a spot that makes your partner react stronger than other areas, then you should return to it every now and again,” Sigil continued the lesson even though he was getting rather affected himself. It was not as if Nurr was overly good at this, yet, but inexperience had its own appeal, just as Lore had told him when asked what he felt with their first time together when he was still mortal.

“‘kay,” Nurr frowned, trying to keep all the advice straight and explore at the same time. He hardly noticed the rich deep chuckle from the prince, and didn’t really associate it with what they were doing. 

“Just as eager as any other demonling, hmm? Doesn't it feel good, all that eager unfocused lust for you,” Lore couldn’t help but egg his mate on, pushing him to see how he responded. Not that he did not think Sigil could do this, but it was still fun to test him, to see how far he could push before his consort was grasping for overload himself. 

“It is like sweetened highgrade,” Sigil purred, keeping up with Nurr, showing him how to touch and feeling proud when the exploring fingers copied what he was doing. It felt so very good.

“So very good,” It was getting harder to focus on his mate now, but he could do it and was having nowhere near as much trouble focusing on more than one thing as Nurr was having.

Nurr lost himself more and more until he was basically just pawing uselessly at the other while suffocating in heat. And then the heat imploded and he didn’t even feel Sigil’s chassis anymore, didn’t feel his own either. 

“Sweet and spicy, hmm,” Lore laughed softly, tasting the overload as it washed over them. Nurr was far too young to know how to not put everything into it… 

Sigil groaned, holding back his own as he held Nurr through his first overload. He wanted his own to be a reward that Nurr could feel and taste.

“Yes, he is very tasty. Do all virgins taste different?” The question came both from a desire to distract himself from his want to overload, and out of actual curiosity.

“Yes, just like all none virgins do,” Lore grinned, “his will lose some of the sweetness, but not all I think, he is too submissive to ever acquire too heavy a taste.” 

Nurr didn’t hear any of that, just clinging as the pleasure rolled through him and slowly seeped away. 

“Hmmm, so what do I taste like?” Sigil grinned, holding and stroking Nurr through the recovery, feeling rather amused as he pressed into his touch, seeking more of the gentle comfort.

“You have far more spice in you, but still that edge of sweetness that tells anyone who wants to know that you are the submissive in our relationship. And tangy, your wish to explore and learn… there are many nuances to your flavor, my beloved consort, some I hope will forever be reserved for me alone to taste,” Lore smiled back at his mate, far softer than Sigil’s grin. 

“Uh?” Nurr tried to collect himself enough to actually talk, and found out that his glossa wasn’t ready to cooperate. 

“I see, I find your flavour to be rather strong, but I very much like it, it is rather savoury with a strong hint of spice, and nuances I find you only let me taste,” Sigil purred recalling the taste with great pleasure.

“Back with us are you, Nurr?” He turned back to his student who was wearing a sated sloppy smile. It was rather adorable.

“N-not sure?” and he really didn’t know, he still felt rather floaty and really, really good. 

“He’s not quite down yet, my consort,” Lore purred lazily, watching them both through half slitted optics.

“Hmm, no he is not, I want you, Nurr, to tell me when you are ready for more,” Sigil purred the last right into Nurr’s audios.

“Mhmm,” Nurr nuzzled into Sigil, while he tried to process the order. He was supposed to do what?

Lore laughed, he couldn’t help it. Sigil looked so adorable with the pleasure drunk virgin demonling all but trying to merge with his plating. 

"Hmm, it seems as if we have a while," Sigil grinned at his mate, still petting Nurr in a platonic manner.

“He’ll come out of it, but you might consider helping him,” Lore chuckled, “if you intend to teach him the rest this session at least. I don’t have unlimited ability to keep from ravaging my tease of a mate, you know.” 

Nurr muttered and shifted, certain he should find something in that statement alarming… 

"How can I help him?" Sigil asked, very much curious.

“Ground him, if you had to hurry you would use pain, but since you don’t need to you can use more pleasure. You have a duty to him, when he leaves here he must not have any seals and he must know enough about interfacing to be able to not hurt a partner and not let a partner hurt him,” Lore grinned. 

“You have seen me do it, I just know more and have done this often enough that I know how to go on and when to do so.” 

“Ah,” Sigil nodded, recalling times when Lore had done so with him.

Shifting he began to lick and nibble at Nurr’s neck cabling, creating a sharp sudden influx of pleasure.

Nurr cried out and shifted, though the movement wasn’t worth much as he could not decide if he was trying to get away or press closer. 

“That’s it,” Lore sat up and leaned forward, wings rising and spreading behind him. 

Sigil could feel and taste the clarity in Nurr’s fields.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ready for more?” He asked moving up to nip at the jaw line. A hand creeping down to fondle the warm panel.

“I… yes?” he was and Nurr was surprised to find that out. He’d felt like he was… done, exhausted and sated. Now he felt hungry again, though not in the sense of actual hunger or magical hunger. It was a... a physical thing. His chassis was hungry. 

“Oh this will be good,” Lore purred, folding his wings with exaggerated care. 

“How do you want this done? Fast or slow. Either way we need to break your panel seal,” Sigil crooned, pleased at how quickly that had worked to bring Nurr back into a much more lucid state.

“Then we can get to the really fun part, not that the rest of it is not fun.”

"Fast..." Nurr frowned and then nodded sharply, "fast I want to feel more, it's, it is not as scary as I thought it would be," he cast a nervous glance at his prince and was surprised when the dark demon shook his head and offered him a soft smile.

“As you wish. I cannot say there will be no pain, I will need you to focus on the pleasure. I will make sure there is plenty enough pleasure. I just need you to remember one thing, try and open your panel when I say,” Sigil stilled his hands for a moment to make sure Nurr understood.

A new urgency filled his actions as Sigil sort to create pleasure with one hand the other finding and skimming along the seal, catching and pricking it in places, each pass over pressing a little harder. On the fifth pass he growled low, “Now.” As he ground the heel of his palm against the panel.

Nurr had no idea how he would have been able to keep his panel closed, though the shearing but momentary pain almost managed to make him regret that he hadn’t been. However it was only a moment and sensation of a whole different kind flooded him as soon as he let go of it. So much, so intense that he clung and panted, optics wide and unseeing. 

Lore purred hungrily, remembering with fondness how he had taken Sigil’s seals. 

“That’s it you are doing so very good,” Sigil gave Nurr a few moments to recover, petting and playing with him a little, keeping the pleasure up without letting it take over completely.

“Let’s free your spike next, I wish to see and taste it. Don’t hold back, there will be a bit of pain again but I will make you easily forget that,” Sigil purred licking right over the spike seal already decided that he wanted to have it pressurise into his mouth, he could easily give him pleasure to overcome the bit of pain that way.

Nurr managed to get up on his elbow joints, looking down his own chassis to the Consort between his legs. Sigil didn’t seem to find anything strange in servicing a low level virgin… by all sensations he seemed to enjoy it. 

It felt wrong to Nurr, he was supposed to be the one servicing, he was not even the sparkling of a lord and consort! His Creators had no rank at all in the grand scheme of things. 

“Nurr,” he turned his head and met Lore’s optics, “enjoy this, it’s not what you want to do I know, but there is nothing wrong with accepting pleasure. Even when you find your dominant, lover or mate, he might well like to do this for you,” the logic as well as the soothing croon made him relax. No one would be angry at him for enjoying this… 

“That and this is the best way to break your spike seal, make it pressurise and light up the sensors to counter the bit of pain,” Sigil spoke right over the seal, licking and nibbling around the edges of it. His hands were busy keeping Nurr’s hips still and playing with the components in his hips.

Nurr whimpered and gave in, what else could he do? It wasn’t like it wasn’t pleasurable, that part did not feel wrong. It was just that he was so very aware of his lack of station right now. And very aware that he had a consort to a prince, one of his aspects princes, between his legs trying to get to his spike… 

His spike didn’t really care about his processors worries though. And said prince was crooning hungrily in the background, optics glittering with the same hunger. 

Sigil purred and sucked at the seal, trying to coax the spike out so he could taste it and Nurr could feel what it could be like, what spike sucking should be like.

He could feel the spike pressing from behind, it wanted out and out it would come any moment. Sigil wondered if Nurr would last, or if he would overload straight away. Either way was appealing.

It hurt, of course it did, and Nurr did not care one bit for after the hurt followed slick warm tightness. His arms gave out and he was gazing sightlessly at the ceiling when his second overload took him further down. 

Sigil purred as he swallowed down the new spike, then had to stop his purring to swallow the rush of transfluid, a bit too sweet for his tastes.

Pulling back Sigil shook his helm, “He is going to have to learn stamina and control. But his overloads are tasty.”

He looked over at his mate while stroking Nurr, giving him a few moments before he would try and rouse him again for the final seal. 

“As if you didn’t?” Lore hummed teasingly. 

“I’m sorry?” Nurr offered blearily, not even able to lift his head. He felt so drained and so energized all at once. And like he should be sorry, but he couldn’t because he felt good, so, so, so gooood. 

“I recall I did manage better when you took my seals… but then again we had been playing around with tactile for a long time before that,” Sigil mock glared at his mate.

“No, you have no reason to be sorry, stamina and control are things that need to be learnt. We just need you to be ready for at least one more round. How do you want me to take your valve seal? Glossa, claws or spike?” Sigil soothed Nurr before asking, it was important that this goes how Nurr wanted or it could feel forced and could create problems for later lovers.

“Oh, okay,” Nurr relaxed again and poked at the idea of losing his last seal. In any manner. It wasn’t like he had dwelled on how he would eventually get rid of it, he’d thought that his parents would ask Quell for this, not the prince’s consort!

“What is the best way, for you um, I mean,” he flickered his optics and fought back up on his elbow joints to look at the consort earnestly, “I would enjoy it more if I knew you really liked it.”

Lore laughed again, he couldn’t help it. Nurr was such a good little submissive already and he was still sealed… there were mechs looking for this sort of natural talent. Perhaps he should tip some of them off. It wasn’t like they would normally go hunt among the unranked. 

“I would enjoy any of the different ways. I enjoy creating pleasure and I can think of many ways to do so with all the options I gave you. Besides this is about you, what you are most comfortable with. I want to know how you want it,” Sigil purred nuzzling against Nurr’s leg holding his gaze as he waited for a reply.

“I want to be pleasing to you,” Nurr replied, his stubborn streak rearing its head. It was what he wanted! An idea he liked and wanted badly, to try and because he knew he’d get more out of that than out of… out of…


	8. Chapter 8

“I want to please you, a-and the prince,” he cast a nervous glance at Lore, not sure if it was wise of him to mention him.

Lore kept quiet, though he found the whole thing amusing. And rather hot, though it figured that the little thing would turn stubborn now. 

“Hmm, you liked licking Lore’s spike before, yes? How about you service him with your mouth and let him guide you into how to do it. While I take your seal with glossa and fingers. Then you can choose which one of us you wish to service with your valve first?” Sigil purred a mischievous glint in his optics, really Nurr was asking for it.

Nurr’s optics widened, turning nearly as large as they had been only a vorn or so ago before his last upgrade and growth spurt. At the same time something knotted up in his spark, something that felt really good, something he wanted to feel more of, a sort of eagerness to, to please? To do good… He wasn’t sure. 

“I can? I mean, I may?” he squeaked nervously, staring at Sigil. His optics were almost immediately drawn back to Lore as the prince rumbled deeply and he realized that in all this time the dark demon hadn’t retracted or depressurized his spike. How could he have overlooked that?

“Well you can see and taste for yourself how affected he is. I am sure he would love some relief. Is that not right, my beloved?” Sigil purred in Nurr’s audio, gently holding his helm so he would remain looking at Lore. The last part was said louder and a little away from the audio. Sigil could taste the coil of desire forming and knew he had hit upon something there, something that Nurr liked very much.

“Come here, Nurr,” Lore answered by beckoning the demonling closer. It wasn’t like anything else was needed. The mech was adorably eager to do this, and as soon as Sigil let him he was between Lore’s legs, shaking like an eager untrained… well, like what he was, as he reached for his spike. 

“Yes, please,” Nurr remembered to keep his aft up only barely as he scrambled to accept his new task. He was to please them both, for that Sigil needed to be able to reach his last seal. Luckily Lore was seated so that he had to bend down to hold and lick the ready spike. 

Sigil let Nurr go, chuckling as he watched how eagerly he scrambled to his task, it was such a turnaround from earlier where he was so nervous to even touch either of them, had said he did not want this.

“Mmmm, so very good, remembering to present yourself for me, you really are a very good submissive and barely trained yet,” Sigil crooned as he stroked Nurr’s raised aft and thighs, leaning in to lick at the presented seal. He would make sure to savour this!

“Some are created for that very position,” Lore caressed the helmet between his legs with one hand, reaching with his other hand to lift Sigil’s head, a claw under his chin. 

“Like you, my dear consort, created just for me, hmm?” 

Nurr didn’t speak up, it was hardly needed, but he did bask in the praise, doing his best to remember what Sigil had done and said about this particular task. Pleasing someone else's spike, the consort had made it look so easy… 

“Indeed, my love. Unicron was kind to us,” Sigil crooned, licking at Lore’s fingers.

His own fingers were busy, teasing the external valve nodes that he could access.

Nurr squirmed at the pleasurable touches between his own legs but stubbornly concentrated on the task he had been given. He had to do that, didn’t he? Be good at pleasing so that he deserved the pleasure he got in return. It made sense to him and made the pleasure Sigil gave all the more pleasing. 

“Unicron has blessed us beyond my wildest dreams,” Lore purred back and then returned his attention to the young demon trying so hard to please him. Mostly the trouble was that he wasn’t Sigil, his youthful enthusiasm certainly wasn’t at fault. 

“Such a good little submissive,” he crooned, stroking his helmet. 

Sigil purred and returned his full attention back to his task. The seal was beginning to soften and the components were very warm, so he began to add his claws into the play, pricking and scraping at the seal, as well as tapping, suckling and licking at it.

Licking the spike was all well and good, but Sigil had actually taken it in his mouth, down his intake. Nurr wasn’t so sure he could do the last but sucking on the tip was manageable. Only trying that made him want to do more. 

“Shh, little one, one thing at a time,” Lore held Nurr’s helmet still as he coughed.

Sigil kept the pleasure steady, not pushing further when Nurr faltered, he let Lore sooth and instruct him, while he focused on the one remaining seal.

Finally he was ready to break it. Looking up Sigil caught his mate’s optics, letting him know to be ready. It was one quick movement, a stab with a claw followed by licking to smooth down the edges of the seal and create more pleasure to counterpoint the pain just felt. Slowly he continued pressing his finger in further.

Lore growled at the pained whine around his spike, Nurr had managed not to bite. Such a surprise, but a good one. Maybe he should have Sigil look into this, he was a submissive too… 

It was so much easier to endure the pain this time, he knew it would come and that pleasure would follow. 

“That's it, no more pain, you have done very well,” Sigil crooned right up against Nurr’s valve, lubricants were beginning to gather as more than the thin layer it had initially been, but still he worked to slowly stretch the lining and make sure enough lubricant was being produced for him to take a spike.

The praise made him preen and he eagerly returned to trying to emulate Sigil’s skill at spike sucking. 

“He is doing well, better than most new to this,” Lore grinned at his mate, who had been such an eager student himself. 

“Yes, such a good student, and a good submissive. Just goes to show that a bit of patience can reap the best rewards,” Sigil agreed, sliding his glossa in beside his two fingers.

“Hmm, patience is it?” Lore purred, one hand cupping Nurr’s bobbing helmet and the other sliding gently over his consort’s. 

“But he will be a very, very good submissive mate when he’s been trained.” 

Nurr revealed in the words, even more eager now to please both prince and consort. His Creators had often told him he was a good little, some had told him he was good at his studies… No one had ever told him that he would be good at something that could give him a future that was enviable. If he did well, if he dared train and learn. 

“Mmmm yes he will, and it will be so much fun for the ones training him, well for Nurr too. I know how much fun my training was,” Sigil added another finger to no resistance.

“I believe he is ready to take a spike,” Sigil purred, not sure what he wanted to see more, the young demon impaled on his own spike or Lore taking him.

“You want him, my consort,” Lore was asking but he didn’t frame it as a question, just as he didn’t move. He kept Nurr from pulling away from his spike, reminding him of his task with a light pressure to his helmet. 

Nurr whined, not at all sure if he was ready for that part. Not afraid, but still apprehensive. 

“I do, and I would be remiss in my duties if I neglected this part of teaching,” Sigil smiled, shifting he finally let his panel slide back revealing his ready equipment. He massaged Nurr’s hips and aft, teasing the rim of the now dripping valve.

“Relax, I will make sure this feels so very good for you,” He crooned, smoothing a hand up Nurr’s back.

“You will, won’t you,” Lore purred at his mate, laughter dancing in his optics. Oh, he was enjoying this side of his consort, this side that he had known was there but had not been sure was ready to come out. Saying yes to Nurr’s Creators had been a good decision.


End file.
